The Fallen Sentinel
by Xeriliana
Summary: For years Celestrians have looked after their mortal charges, preforming their duties in hopes of one day returning to the realm of their creator. But when the day comes, things don't go as planned, and now a young Celestrian, must find a way to fix it all before its to late. Only one problem, she has absolutely no interest in assisting the mortals she's meant to save!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"They truly are pitiful creatures."  
"Are they really?"  
"Listen to their voices and tell me if you think otherwise."  
"Is anybody there"?  
"If you are, say something, show yourself!"  
"Thus do the mortal's voices plead, ever hopeful for proof of our existence."  
"For how long have we watched over their realm?"  
"For how long have we Celestrians existed?" The young apprentice looked to the skies above the observatory, the home of Celestirans, contemplating the question before looking back to her master.  
"Your question is one that is unable to be answered by me Master." She said, her silver eyes seeming to cut through the soft glow illuminating from the moon. Her master nodded.  
"As is yours by me." He replied. She nodded and said nothing more, simply awaiting his instructions.  
"Where... where are you!?" A voice from the mortal realm called out, catching the twos attention. "If you exist show me proof, give me reason to believe... please!" The young girl shook her head at the mortals cry.  
"Pitiful." Her master said once more before walking off. "Come it is time to start your lesson." He said to her curtly before disappearing into the observatory. She nodded, but before following him she looked back down to the protectorate which they watched over below.  
"Poor creatures, they truly are."


	2. Angel Falls

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everything was just perfect. Tch can mortals be any more oblivious?  
"I have to wonder how mortals can believe in us without any evidence of our existence." The young Celestrian wondered aloud.  
"Hn the question you just asked is one we cannot and needn't answer." Her master Aquila said.  
"Yes Master." The young apprentice answered. His look then softened if only by the slightest bit, though his apprentice had been with him long enough to notice the slight change in demeanor though she spoke nothing of it. She turned her head to the village she was currently hovering over with her master. It was a quaint little place, the population was small, and the only thing that seemed to stand out was the large waterfall flowing behind the two Celestrians.  
"You have come far Aria." The younger of the two Celestrians turned her head sharply at hearing her master address her. "I must confess to having my doubts when you became guardian in my stead, but its inhabitants' continued peace and safety is proof of your devotion." He finished. Aria simply nodded.  
"Of course Master, I will conduct my duties as guardian to the fullest of my capabilities." She informed him; ignoring the small sting she had felt when he had voiced his earlier doubt. Aquila nodded.  
"I can still recall the day." He said reminiscing of days in the past. "When Apus Major bade me 'Aquila take Aria as your apprentice', I never imagined that I would see you bloom so." He praised her. Aria felt pride swell within her at the fact that her master had recognized her growing abilities but said nothing of these personal feelings.  
"It is only because I had a Master such as yourself, that I was able to achieve where I am now." She told him truthfully. He sent her a small smirk with a somewhat proud look in it.  
"You remember your lessons well, and do not waste your time with any form of tomfoolery." He said. "You are indeed worthy of your title, Aria Guardian of Angle Falls." She smiled slightly, for it was not every day that her master would give out compliments, actually he almost never did. Before Aria could ask what had put her master into such high spirits that day, his attention was turned to something else.  
"What is it Master?" Aria questioned, looking to where his head was turned. There on the pathway to the waterfall were two people. Aria recognized one of them as the girl who ran the local inn, and the other her grandfather. "Ah, I believe that the blue haired one is Erinn, however I don't seem to be able to recall the man's name." Aria said.  
"His name isn't something we need to know, but observe them Aria and tell me if you sense anything." He told her.  
"If you are speaking of the presence that is watching the two then I feel it as well, though it is too soon to tell if it is hostile or not, so I believe that observation would be the best option right now." She responded. Aquila nodded.  
"As do I." With that, the two refocused their attention on the mortals.  
"Hahh...hahh." Her grandfather was panting, obviously getting tired from he walk. "Don't ever get old, my dear Erinn. You don't ever want to get old." He told her. Aria rolled her eyes at that statement, _'He believes he's old? Mortals have such a narrow view on the concept of age'_. Erinn simply turned back to face her grandfather, an encouraging smile on her face.  
"Oh, Grandpa. It's not much further now. I'm sure you'll make it!" She said. Just then, the rustling of a bush caught both Aria and her master's attention, and just seconds later, a group of monsters burst forth.  
"Ah, so the little spies reveal themselves." Aria said. The monsters were a group of three and quickly hid behind a rock so that they would have better access to their prey. "Hm a Cruelcumber and two Slimes." Aria said, she then sighed. "Honestly even the names that mortals come up with for these abominations are ridiculous." Aquila hummed in agreement.  
"Nevertheless, these wicked creatures must not be allowed to ambush innocent members of your flock, Aria." He told her. "Come, Guardian of Angel Falls, it is time to fulfill our duty as Celestrians!" She nodded and the two spread their wings and flew down to confront the monsters. Reaching the ground, the group of monsters turned, sensing their presence and took a battle stance. Aria sighed and drew her sword.  
"You know, I have to wonder, why is it that monsters such as you can see us Celestrians, but our own charges cannot?" She questioned. "Are they really more daft then insolent nuisances such as you?" She didn't know whether or not they understood her, but they must have at least understood the fact that she was insulting them, because a second later they attacked.  
"Aria, focus on the slime on the left for now, leave the Cruelcumber to me." Aquila ordered. Aria nodded and attacked like he said, slashing her sword and the blue blob. It let out a gurgle of pain and leaped back. The Cruelcumber went after her master and attempted to stab him with its spear, however Aquila dodged it gracefully, as well as the follow up attack conducted by the other of the two Slimes. Her master then struck back at the green vegetable like monster, and defeated it with a single hit. "Aria hurry and finish what you started." He told her.  
"Understood Master." She jumped at the wounded monster and finished it, watching with a satisfied smirk as its body dissolved into a puddle. The other slime focused its attack on the young apprentice, but only managed to soil her attire with the goo that made up its body. She made a face and glared at it. "Vile wretch." She hissed at it. She jumped up and slashed at it, and a second later, her master finished it off and the battle was finished. Aria frowned and wiped her armor hoping to get the sticky substance off of her, letting out a satisfied noise when she finally succeeded. She jumped a bit when she felt a hand on her shoulder but quickly calmed down and turned to face her Master.  
"You did well Aria." He told her. "I am proud of your performance." She smiled happily, unable to hide the fact that she was glad that her master was proud of her. The corners of Aquila's mouth twitched up ever so slightly, and his eyes softened by the slightest degree when he saw her beaming face. However the sound of approaching footsteps snapped both Celestrians back to attention. A few seconds later Erinn and her grandfather made it to the location where the two Celestrians were standing, completely unaware of the battle that had just taken place minutes earlier. Erinn stopped and looked at the waterfall happily before turning to her grandfather.  
"See, Grandpa!" She exclaimed happily. "There's Angel Falls up ahead!"  
"Aaah... I honestly believed that I'd never set my tired old eyes on the place again, but here we are at last. Home." He said relieved. Aria shook her head. _'Why in the name of the Almighty did they even leave in the first place?'_ She couldn't help but wonder. After all, Erinn's grandfather was an elderly man, and Angel Falls was known for its water fall, for it held special healing properties so if it was for medical reasons, he would have been better off staying in the town. _'I will never understand these mortals...'_ She thought to herself. Erinn giggled at his statement.  
"Oh, don't be so melodramatic, Grandpa!" She told him. "The village Guardian will have been watching over us all the way. Nothing bad could ever have happened to us." Aria scoffed a bot and turned to Aquila.  
"Do they really see me as a personal babysitter?" She asked him. He sighed a bit.  
"Unfortunately it is how all mortals see us as." He told her. "However, the reward does compensate for their egotistical ways of thinking." Aria looked at him confused. "Just wait young one." He said. She nodded and watched as Erinn tilted her head down and brought her hands together in prayer.  
"Benevolent Aria, thank you for protecting us on our journey." She said. Just then her body began to glow, and a crystal formed, Aria took no notice as the duo resumed their walk into town, instead focusing on the glowing gem that had landed in her hands.  
"Behold, Aria, Benevolessence." Aquila said from behind her. "The crystallization of the mortals' gratitude towards we who watch over them." Aria looked at the crystal in wonder.  
"I have heard of it, but I never realized how beautiful it really was." She said. He nodded.  
"As Celestrians, our cardinal duty is the offering up of this sacred substance unto the mighty Yggdrasil, the Great World Tree." He said. "Come Aria. Let us return to the Observatory, that you may make your offering." She nodded and immediately the two took flight into the skies.

_

Monsters faced: Slime and Cruelcumber


End file.
